


Alpha Sam & Omega Spencer - Untitled

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Evil Author Day 2016 [9]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Evil Author Day 2016, Protective!Hotch, Rossi and Sam have history, omega!Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester joins the BAU after the FBI's Alpha/Omega program matches him up with Dr. Spencer Reid. If his introduction is any indication, things are not going to go smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Sam & Omega Spencer - Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is a portion of the prequel to Inexperience and Prejudice are a Bad Combination.
> 
> NOTE 10-11-2016: I am removing this from the Agent Winchester & Omega Genius series. The series has changed somewhat since I wrote this, and this scene no longer fits the feel I need. I am going to leave it attached to the EAD 2016, but I won't be writing more of this particular version. I am still doing a prequel and there will be a Sam&Aaron scene, but it will have a different feel than what was featured in this snippet.

Sam stared at the front of the FBI building in Quantico. His nerves were making him jittery. This was the moment he’d wanted since he realized what his father was. Most of his childhood had been spent going from town to town, hiding in crappy motels, while their father… hunted. Or, that’s what he’d called it anyway. 

He’d told them he was hunting demons. Trying to find the monster that had killed their mother. Sam’s big brother Dean had been all in. He’d believed every word their father told him. When the truth came out… well, Sam and their Uncle Bobby were still trying to pick up the pieces of Dean. Turns out the monster who’d killed their mother had been their father all along. Sam was pretty sure that he’d never meet someone that he hated more than John Winchester.

Within five minutes of finding out his father was a serial killer, Sam Winchester vowed to devote his life to finding other criminals like him. He wanted to make sure he could do his best to make sure other kids like his brother didn’t have their lives ruined. 

 

   
Sam sat down in front of Aaron after shaking his hand, trying to keep his Alpha instincts in check. After his new boss sits, the older man starts looking over papers in front of him. Sam wants to be amused, because there’s no way someone like Aaron Hotchner hasn’t looked over his file yet. However, he’s getting a sense of something else from his Empathy that is making it difficult to keep his Alpha under lock and key.

“So, you’ve come to claim Spencer? I see that your file here lists you as having visions, and you’re an empath?” Sam gritted his teeth, both at the line of questioning, and the sneer in the older Alpha’s voice. He knew what others like him thought of his extra ability. Sam couldn’t help that it was common mostly in Omegas, and he certainly hadn’t asked for the ability. However, he’d long ago learned how to use it, control it, and make it work to his advantage. Like when he was sitting in front of his new boss who was sneering at him, and asking him highly inappropriate questions about his new mate because… Ah. 

Once the reasoning behind the questions came Sam forced his body to relax, letting his Alpha out just a slight bit more. If Aaron Hotchner was going to make this personal, then Sam was more than willing to show the jerk what kind of Alpha Samuel Winchester really was. “What makes you think that you’re good enough for someone as brilliant as Reid?” The question jerked Sam out of his thoughts as he forced himself not to rush into an answer. He did still need to work with this man after this faux interview.

Tilting his head to one side, Sam studied the older man until he felt secure enough in the feelings he’d gathered that he had come to the correct conclusion. “I don’t think that is any of your business, Agent Hotchner.”

Sam almost sneered back when the older man growled softly leaning forward. “Watch your tongue, child. You’re little more than a supped up Omega. You will treat me with respect. I am your boss…”

“If this had anything to do with you being my boss I would be happy to answer your questions." Sam interrupted calmly even if he made no attempt to hide the Alpha in his voice. "If this even had anything to do with you being Spencer’s friend, I’d answer your questions. However, all this is, is the jealous outrage of a man who can’t figure out his feelings for an Omega. You can’t be his big brother, and want to fuck him over your desk at the same damned time. You’re little crush, while understandable considering how amazing Dr. Reid is, is inappropriate for a man who has had years to make a move on. Instead like a coward you hid in the shadows too afraid to make a move, because you were worried about your precious reputation for some stupid reason. 

“Now Spencer’s found a true perfect match, and you can’t handle it. I will answer any question you have that concerns my role as an FBI agent under you in a professional manner. I will be goddamned however if I am gonna sit here like some little bitch, and let you question my right to claim a man who has already agreed to my presence in his life.”

The office door popped open, and David Rossi walked in having heard the angry words from his office next door. “Sam let’s go into my office. I can do your interview.”

Sam was about to refuse, when he felt a nervous presence coming toward them. Standing he looked out the door to see Dr. Spencer Reid fidgeting nervously just beyond the doorway. Not willing to see his mate upset any further, Sam nodded and headed to the doorway. Pausing though he turned to look back at Agent Hotchner, who was watching him feeling somewhat surprised and confused.

Taking a risk he felt necessary, Sam let his Alpha side come forward fully. This probably wasn’t the best time to do this, but he didn’t see any other choice. He needed to be able to work with this man. Unless the older Alpha understood that Sam could, and would, defend and protect Spencer, things would just get worse. He could see Hotchner’s jaw clench as he stood. Rossi’s hand gripped Sam’s arm, but he easily shook it off, as he stepped forward closer to the desk.

“Understand this Agent Hotchner. I have waited my whole fucking life to have an opportunity to make up for what my delusional father did. I have waited equally as long for Spencer. I may not have laid eyes on him until just now, but he is mine. I will not tolerate or just idly stand by while some other Alpha tries to take him from me. I will worship him as the amazing being that he is. If you ever come at me again with the intention of coming between him and I, you will find out just how much of a supped up Omega I am NOT.

This time when Rossi gripped his arm, Sam allowed himself to be pulled out of the office. He was happy in the knowledge that he’d left a stunned and cowed Alpha behind him. He was equally happy when there was no hesitation by Spencer who immediately followed him and Rossi into the elder profiler’s office shutting the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of my Evil Author Day offerings. I make no promises that any of these stories will be finished. I make no promises that if they are finished there won't be major changes. Bugging me won't get them done faster. My musi don't work like that. They just tend to not speak when they're stressed. Thoughts and suggestions are welcome. These snippets only have quick proofreading. Please no grammar/spelling corrections. These offerings are all FAR from a finished product.
> 
> Enjoy the madness of EAD!


End file.
